


A Flaw in the Plan

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowman woke up slowly, her mind cloudy and hurting. There was a dry, sour taste in her mouth and some sort of cloth gag, and her arms and legs were tied up. And her hat was missing. The hat being gone pissed her off more than any of the rest. That was her hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flaw in the Plan

Snowman woke up slowly, her mind cloudy and hurting. There was a dry, sour taste in her mouth and some sort of cloth gag, and her arms and legs were tied up. And her hat was missing. The hat being gone pissed her off more than any of the rest. That was her hat.

She cracked open an eye. It was completely dark wherever she was. The floor was made of cement. Snowman carefully sat up, and plunged her head into a forest of hanging clothes. She could see them, but she knew the feeling of a suit jacket when it brushed up against her head.

Someone had put her in a closet. The last thing she could remember, she had been at the bar with the Felt. She had only had one drink, but it had somehow knocked her on her ass anyway. Snowman had gotten up to throw up and had-... what? After that was nothing but blackness. Judging from how cloudy her mind was, she wasn’t drunk, but drugged. And there was only one person who had the balls to drug her drink and kidnap her.

Right on cue, the closet doors opened up. She closed her eyes to avoid being blinded by the light, and then carefully squinted. The figure standing in front of the closet was nothing but an indeterminate black smudge, but she still recognized him. Spades Slick. That son of a bitch.

Slick crouched down in front of her, smiling at her like a shark, "Good, you're finally awake. I thought you'd sleep all day, and I've got things to do and huge bitches to gloat over."

She refused to be baited, staring down Slick while she tried to get her mind sorted out. Slick was always at his most insufferable when he thought he was winning. But he was also at his most susceptible when he thought he was winning. That's how she'd gotten him exiled.

"You think you're so fucking clever just because you can't be killed," Slick grabbed hold of her coat, yanking her out into the room. She let herself be dragged, eyes still adjusting to the light, "Maybe I can't. But I can drug you, and I can tie you up and stick you in my closet, and then I can finally get some fucking peace and quiet when we're pulling off a heist."

Snowman blinked a few times, finally getting a good look around. Slick's room was a pigsty. Weapons, cards and clothes were all over the floor, along with pages of what was probably music. How anyone could stand to live in such a mess was beyond her. While she wasn't the tidiest person, at least she knew better than to just dump her clothes on the floor when she was done wearing them. She craned her head to see if she could spot her hat.

Slick snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Pay attention! You're going to be spending the rest of your miserable life like this, so you need to get used to doing what I tell you do. Those ropes are going to rot before I untie you, unless you start doing what I tell you to."

She looked up at him, doing her best to convey 'yeah, right' with only her eyes. The gag in her mouth was really starting to get annoying. How long had it been in there?

It was pretty clear that she was starting to get under Slick's skin because he got in close to her, close enough that she could smell his breath, "You can forget your friends coming to find you. They don't know where you've gone, and they never will. I'm going to keep you in here forever, and I'm going to do whatever I want with you. Anything I want."

He reached for the buttons on her coat and she decided that she’d had enough. Snowman phased out. It was a simple process. She was the universe and the universe was her, and at any moment, she could become one or the other. Snowman simply decided to become the universe, and her physical form simply disappeared, leaving behind empty ropes and a tied gag.

From her place in the cosmos, she knew all time and space inside and out, the location of every speck of stardust, of every living being, and of the great many stars, all spinning around a single bright galactic core. There was no place that she didn’t know about, and no place she couldn’t go. Snowman chose to go directly behind Slick, her corporal form fading in an instant after it faded out. He was still looking at the bonds when put an arm around his neck and lifted it up. Slick struggled, legs kicking and trying to claw at her, but she had height and gravity on her side. All she had to do was outlast him, and within a minute, he was passed out.

Only when she was sure he wasn’t faking it did she drop him on the floor. Slick hit it like a sack of potatoes. She did a quick self-assessment as soon as she had a moment. Her bra was missing and the little creep had clearly felt her up while she was unconscious. She narrowed her eyes. First her hat, now her bra. If he had done anything to either of them, she would pull Slick's entrails out and force-feed them to him.

A quick toss of his room revealed plenty of things, including some crude drawings that even Deuce would have been ashamed to call his own, but no bra anywhere. Snowman frisked Slick, and found it in his jacket pocket. The first thought to pop into her head was ‘What the hell was he doing with that?’ but even before the thought finished, she had an answer.

“If you stained this, I’m going to stab you,” Snowman told the unconscious Slick. He had no idea how hard it was to find a bra that fit on this barren wasteland of a planet, especially when every other woman was a b-cup at best.

Her hat was lying on the floor beside his desk. She picked it up, dusted it off, and set it on her head. She felt less naked now. Her bra went into her pocket, since there wasn't much point in putting it on. Now she just had to figure out what to do with Slick.

Her eyes fell on the wooden chair and then slipped back to Slick. Well. There was one idea. Slick needed to be reminded of his place. The easiest way to do that would be to do to him what he had planned to do to her.

Snowman grabbed onto Slick, yanking him up off the floor and settling him on the chair. She tied his wrists to the back of the chair, and for good measure, tied his legs to the chair legs as well. The gag that had been in her mouth went into Slick's, double-knotted at the back.

And then all she did was wait for him to wake up, snooping through Slick's things. He came to about the time that she found his porn. She pulled a face at his reading material and threw it back under his bed, just in time to hear him try yelling through the gag.

"This may be the dumbest thing you've ever tried to pull," She told him, straightening up and striding over to Slick. He yelled at her through the gag, but it just came out as a muffled incomprehensible mess, " The next time you get a bright idea, you might want to think about it a little more. Maybe ask one of your cronies if they can spot any flaws in it."

Another stream of gibberish. She leaned in close, so easily reversing their roles, "I think you need a reminder about who's really in charge here."

Snowman reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Slick tried to pull back, but all he managed to do was rock the chair in place. Snowman slipped her hand into his fly, finding his cock and pulling it out. It didn't take much to get him hard. It was almost sad how easy it was to manipulate him. She ran her fingers over the head, smirking at Slick, "What's wrong Slick? Is it only fun when you're doing it to me?"

Slick said something undoubtedly filthy and insulting, but it got lost in the gag. She gave his cock another stroke, and then let it go, straightening up. She took off her coat, lying down on Slick's bed, and stepped out of her underwear, tossing them over with the coat. Snowman sat down on Slick's legs, her skirt riding up. He tired to headbutt her, but she easily pushed his head back with her hand, half-choking him.

"Ah-ah-ah. Behave," She flicked Slick's dick, watching it bob a little. He thrashed around, but didn't get anywhere, it only made her grip on his neck get tighter. Snowman slid in closer, free hand on Slick's cock to keep it steady as she slipped herself onto him. His cock went in easy, and she slowly pushed herself all the way down, enjoying Slick's shrill protests. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex with anything with a carapace, and she had actually forgotten how amazingly good the ridges felt. Snowman set both her arms on his shoulders and started rocking her hips forward.

Her chest pressed up against his as she rode him, and it was easy to knock the hat off of his head. It landed on the floor, and he tried to smack his head into hers again. She just leaned away, hips still thrusting down against his. This angle was pretty good, but as soon as she could, she straightened back up and moaned as the ridges started rubbing against the nerves inside of her.

Snowman ran a few fingers over his gag. The cloth was damp, either from his mouth or hers. She pressed a kiss to it, grinding her hips down. Slick made a sound. It was hard to tell, but it didn't sound like his ranting. It sounded more like a moan, or something similar. He tried to thrust up into her, and she gave him a smack, knocking his head back again, "Down boy. I don't need your participation."

He glared at her, trying to kill her with his stare. She just ground down against Slick, and when he thrust up again, she simply slipped off him, leaving him attempting to fuck the air. Snowman kept her weight on his knees, watching as Slick trashed about, screaming incoherently into his gag. While she waited for him to calm down, she slipped one hand between her thighs and rubbed her clit. He finished jerking around, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. She smiled, "Are you going to behave?"

Slick glowered at her, but it wasn't followed by any cursing. Snowman took her fingers out of her cunt, reaching out and rubbing the head of Slick's cock. His hips stayed put on the chair, and when she was satisfied, she scooched forward until he was pressed up against her entrance. It was obvious from the look in his eyes that this was hell, but he didn't thrust forward. Snowman slowly slid back onto him, settling all the way down on his cock. She gave his cheek a pat, starting to rock against him again, "That's better. Don't forget who's in charge here."

There was no way he was going to forget, not when she was the one controlling everything. She kept fucking Slick, letting one hand creep down to grasp a breast. Snowman made sure he could see what she was doing, drinking up the loathing hate on his face. Her hand slipped into her shirt to pinch a nipple and she leaned forward, speaking directly into his ear, "How much did you think about this? How many times did you get off to the thought of me gagged and bound and at your mercy? And in all that daydreaming, you didn't even once consider what would happen if I decided I didn't want to be your prisoner?"

He wheezed, hips trembling with effort as he kept from jerking up into her. That was about as close to as 'yes' as she was going to get. Snowman thrust down, keeping his hips pinned against the chair. She shifted, biting the inside of her cheek when the head of his cock started to hit just the right spot. Snowman kept talking, even as she felt the pressure growing inside of her, even as her voice started to become low and breathy, "You are so fucking stupid Slick. I should really take you back to the mansion, tie you up in the corner of my room, and use you like this anytime I get bored."

The sound he made may have been agreement, or just a moan, or some other soft sound. She rocked hard enough to make the chair start to squeak and shudder. Snowman kept quiet, just in case, but she kept her mouth pressed against Slick's ear so he could hear every soft 'uh' she made as the sensation built and built. And just as her body reached the edge, she squeezed her breast and moaned loudly into his ear. Slick squirmed in his seat, and that was enough to make her come.

Her hips slammed down on top of Slick and went still. Slick took advantage of the distraction, trying to rock up into her. The little extra friction from his jerking hips made the orgasm that much better. She rode it out, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from getting too loud. It was easy to lose herself in the bliss, and only Slick's fruitless little thrusts brought her back to reality. If she didn't move soon, he would come, and that was the exact opposite of what she wanted for him. She got off of Slick, legs a little wobbly, ignoring the way he protested.

Snowman sat on his bed, lounging back and basking in the afterglow. Slick thrashed back and forth, cock erect and shiny with her wetness. All it would have taken was a stroke or two to make Slick come, but she made no move to touch him. He'd have to wait for someone else to show up and get him off.

She took her sweet time, pulling her coat on and doing the buttons up one at a time. All the while, Slick yelled at her. She was almost starting to understand what he was saying. It was the usual bullshit threats. She just sat on the bed with her thighs spread, taunting him with what he wanted but wasn't going to get anytime soon.

Snowman waited for the warm fuzz in her legs to die down before standing. She approached Slick again, putting a hand around the back of his neck and forcing his head forward. His cock twitched but she ignored it, speaking in a whisper, "I could take you home, and I could get you off. But I think I'd rather leave you here. Good luck getting free."

Slick lunged at her, but it didn't get him anywhere. She scooped her underwear up off the floor and stretched them over his head, making a sort of mask out of them. Slick jerked his head from side to side, but he didn't get anywhere. The panties were stuck on his head, a perfect souvenir for Slick and a reminder to always think twice before doing something this stupid again.

"Night Slick. See you around." Snowman gave his cheek a pat and then phased out, leaving Slick to be found by one of his cohorts.


End file.
